


Living with Two Gods

by fallingshannon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingshannon/pseuds/fallingshannon
Summary: Y/N has lived in isolation for months after leaving the compound. Tony shows up and gives her a building full of aliens and two gods for roommates. One of which is extremely brotherly and welcoming while the other is more aloof and gets under her skin like no one else. Hopefully she can learn to deal with him while facing her own issues.





	1. Chapter One

“What the hell do you want, Stark?” I hissed at the man standing in front of my apartment door. He turned on his heel, finding me holding multiple grocery bags and an annoyed expression.  
“My dearest friend...” He started only to have me interrupt.  
“No.” Simple and blunt. I already knew he was going to ask me for a favor and the things he asked of me were almost always too much handle.  
“You didn’t even hear me out!” Tony exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, maneuvering around him to unlock the door and enter my apartment. It was no Stark condo but it was perfect for just me.  
As I made my way into the kitchen, Tony followed suit. “Listen, this is just a simple favor-“  
“Nothing is simple with you.” I chuckled as I unloaded my groceries with Tony just watching from the entrance. He sighed before helping me. We worked together to put the food where they belong, Tony knowing the places due to his multiple visits a month. I sighed before looking at the Italian man before me. “You know sometimes I should ask you for a favor with all the favors I pull for you.”  
“You should but we both know you have too much pride to.” Tony grinned at me before getting serious. “You remember the war with Thanos I had to fight in?”  
“I could never forget. I was so worried about you and Peter.” I looked away for a moment before looking back at him. “I was so scared my friends were going to die while I had absolutely no way to help them in my condition.”  
Tony pulled me in for a quick hug before letting go and holding me arms length away.  
“Well, Earth has new residents and those residents are the Asgardians who lost their home.”  
“Tony, my apartment can’t hold that many people.”  
“I know but the building can and I bought the building.”  
“Tony, you fucking what?” I screamed at him. I knew sometimes he could be irrational but this was over the line. There were families that lived here. I knew these people, hell I was going to end up being one of the people forced onto the street.  
“Y/N, before you get angry, I have already found new homes for the people living in this apartment. No one is going to be homeless and here is where my favor comes in.” I glared at the man. “Thor, you remember him right? Well he is king of Asgard now so he is obviously going to be living here and he is going to have Loki living with him due to me not trusting him and just in general, he is an asshole.”  
“If you don’t just spit it out...” I warned.  
“I need you to live with both of them and watch them.”  
“No.”  
“Y/N...”  
“I’ve lived alone for so long and now you want me to bunk it with two alien gods and their fucking colony? You’re insane. I have a job and I would rather not be forced to live with some men I don’t even know.”  
“See, I knew you would say that so that’s why I’m asking you to meet them first.”  
“I will not go and meet anyone and that is final, Stark.”  
—  
“I can’t believe I’m about to meet some alien gods,” I muttered to myself while following Tony to the elevator of the Avengers Compound. The ride was quicker than most considering Stark designed all of the tech in the building himself. He lead the way past the living area where most of the team was relaxing. My eyes briefly caught onto Bucky’s, a blast from the past. An inaudible sigh left my lips as we made our way down a series of hallways before I was able to make out shouting.  
Sure enough, the shouting so happened to come from the room we were entering. I couldn’t help but glare at Tony as he pushed open the door where two tall men were yelling at each other. One had short blonde hair and was extremely muscular whereas the other man had long black and a more lean figure. “Brother!” the blonde man yelled. “Why won’t you just listen to me?”  
“Because you are an oaf and I refuse to live with some grimy, filthy mortal!” The lean man yelled back, neither caring about the audience in the room.  
“Good,” I spoke up, causing them to divert their attention to me. “That makes my decision so much easier.” I faced Tony who just stared at me. “I would rather not live with some ungrateful asshole with an attitude problem who can’t even properly take over a planet. Now if you excuse me, I have to leave. Being in this place is bringing back too many bad memories.”


	2. Chapter Two

As I left, I could make out Tony hissing at the two supposed gods. Making my way down the corridors, I spotted the library, the area in the compound that I claimed as my own. Subconsciously, I entered the large room. The library looked almost exactly as I left it. Tall shelves filled to the brim with classic fiction to historical reads. The area in which I always sat, a beige couch with a table in front of it reminded unmoved. The Count of Monte Cristo sat on the small coffee table where I left it months ago. I couldn’t help but pick it up, turning to the page I last left on, the corner of it folded to mark it.   
“It’s strange to see you here again after months of chilling emptiness,” a familiar rough voice cut through me. Whipping my head towards the intruder, there he stood. My past lover and the man who deserved so much better. His arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame. I scowled at the soldier.   
“I miss you,” he whispered just audibly enough for me to hear. I turned my body away from him. His heavy footsteps landed behind me, his heat radiating onto my back but he did not dare touch me. “I miss us and how happy we used to be...”  
“We can’t have that anymore.” I whipped back towards him, chest to chest and our faces only inches apart. “There is a reason we aren’t together anymore, James, and it has nothing to do with how much we love each other.”   
Bucky places his flesh hand on my cheek. “Doll, can you please tell me why we can’t be together?” I held back a sob as I closed my eyes, remembering the past was too much to handle at times.   
“I don’t want to see the person I love die and I know I will because I have immortality.” My body began to shake with silent sobs as Bucky pulled me into his all-so-familiar warmth. His cologne was the same as it was months previously and it still calmed me down as it used to. It hurt. It hurt so bad knowing that the man holding me, the man who I will outlive, is the one man who I can not see myself living without.   
“I love you so much, Y/N,” Bucky cooed into my ear. “Maybe we can find a way around this. I mean with Stephen and Loki, one of them most know a spell that could grant immortality or take it away.” I sighed as I pulled away from him.   
“James, there isn’t a way to get rid of immortality, trust me I know.” I looked up into his ocean eyes. “It would be best for us if you moved on and I know you can cause I wasn’t the only one who has held your heart.” Bucky frowned, confused. “I’m talking about Steve, Buck.” A small pink blush dusted his cheeks as he backed away slightly from me.   
“I-I..” He began only to get cut off.   
“There is nothing wrong with liking him. Nowadays, people are okay with that kind of thing as long as you truly love one another and I know he loves you like how you love me. Or should I say loved.”  
A silence fell over us as Bucky tried to find the right words. He knew what I was saying was true. After I had left him then the tower, him and Steve had only gotten closer. Sure he felt something a little bit more than friendship towards Steve but did that mean he wanted to be in a relationship with the man?   
Tony walked in, spotting Bucky staring at the ground contemplating something and me staring at him with an amused expression while my eyes held pain. Tony had known about the relationship and break up like the rest of the team so he wasn’t too surprised to see us in the same room. What surprised him was how Bucky looked up at the moment, staring straight into me and saying, “You’re right, I don’t think I’m in love with you anymore but I do know that I still love you.”  
“I still love you too, Buck. Now go and get some for me.” I laughed as a soft blush spread across his cheeks as he made a dash for the door, taking time to take in Tony’s presence and sending him his famous assassin glare. Once the soldier left the room, Tony approached me. I fell back against the couch and stared into the ceiling. Finally, tears spilled down my face. Yes, I was still in love with the Winter Soldier and maybe sending him to Steve was a bad thing to do for myself but it was best for Bucky and Steve. They could live out the rest of their lives happily while I spent my eternity happy with allowing my friends to have a life worthwhile.   
Tony sat next to me, wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. This wasn’t the first time he saw me cry. Most definitely won’t be the last. He was there when I had gotten sick. He was there when my powers appeared and he was there when I was alone, afraid of what I was.   
“Sometimes being alone isn’t the best thing,” he muttered out, knowing I could still hear him. “That’s why I thought having you live with a bunch of Asgardians would be a good idea because they have an extremely long life span compared to humans.”   
“I don’t want to spend the rest of my life around a bunch of dicks, Tony. It’s already bad enough that I have to spend the rest of your life time with you,” I jest. Tony chuckles.   
“They aren’t so bad.” I cock my eyebrow at him. “Okay so Thor isn’t that bad. He is loud and rambunctious but he is good-hearted. Loki on the other hand is a complete dick who you will probably hate and the only thing you will have in common is your love for books.”  
I sighed. “At least he is well read I guess. Let me clean myself up then I will properly meet your space gods but I’m still not making any promises.”  
“You never do.” He gets up, giving me a kiss on the cheek before leaving me to my own devices for a while. I racked through my brain, sorting through all my memories. This life of mine was disaster after disaster and meeting the Avengers didn’t help that at all. Living with a bunch of aliens won’t make my life any easier and living with an asshole one at that is going to make my life hell but Tony needs me to show them the ropes on how Earth works. Tony wants me to not live a lonely existence. I suppose for him I could give away some of my solidarity for the short amount of time it will take for them to become accustomed to Earth culture.


	3. Chapter Three

Loki sat on his bed, back against the headboard and book in lap while Thor sat on the edge of the bed, immersed in some drama playing on the television. “May I ask why you choose to watch such trivial entertainment in my room?” asked Loki who didn’t bother looking up from his book. Thor turned his head to his brother, giving him his almost undivided attention.   
“I enjoy spending time with you, brother, despite how often you stab me,” Thor said with a smile on his face. A small smirk appeared on Loki’s fast but disappeared as quickly as it came. “I wish we got to meet the lady the man of iron wanted to introduce us to but you had scared her away before we ever got the chance.”  
Loki rolled his eyes. “It’s better than living with some pathetic mortal.”   
“Tony didn’t say she was a mortal, Loki.” Loki finally locked eyes with the blue eyed god in front of him, cocking an eyebrow. Before he could utter another word, a firm knock torn through the room. “Enter!” Thor exclaimed to the guest. In came Tony and said ‘pathetic mortal’.   
I had my arms crossed as we entered the room, already annoyed with how this day was going. On the bed sat the gods who seemed to be in the midst of a decent conversation.   
“I don’t mean to intrude-“ Tony began.   
“Yes he does,” I interrupted, not caring for how rude I may seem. I took in the room. It was like any other room in the compound except it had a green and gold theme to it. Disgusting. I thought. Tony glanced at me for a second before looking back at the men.   
“This here is Y/N.” He gestured out to me. “She is a dear friend of mine who I’m hoping will be your future roommate.” I rolled my eyes.   
“And why would we want to live with her?” Loki snarled. “What use could this Midgardian be to us? Look at her, she is so small, unable to defend herself-“ As soon as the sentence left his mouth, a dagger embedded itself in the wall. Loki jumped away from the blade, falling onto the floor.   
“I didn’t miss if you were wondering,” I spit at him. “This mortal can easily defend herself and because of the fact that I’m human, I can teach you how to act like a normal fucking person and blend into society instead of being an outsider like you are oh so used to.”  
The men in the room all gaped at me. “Where were you hiding that?” Tony waved his arms dramatically. I rolled my eyes for the second time since being in the room before making my way to the bed and pulling my dagger from the wood. The black haired god on the floor eyed me as I did so, most likely worried I may find entertainment in embedding the blade into him.   
“I like you already Lady Y/N!” loudly laughed the god of thunder as he got off the bed and lifted me into a backbreaking hug. If it weren’t for my powers, I’m certain multiple bones would’ve cracked under the pressure.   
“Are you trying to kill her you oaf?” Loki muttered as he lifted himself from the floor. Thor gently placed me back onto the floor.   
“I apologize Lady Y/N if I had hurt you,” the blonde man began to apologize.   
“Don’t worry about it,” I cut him off, fixing my attire before looking into his baby blues. “I’ve dealt with lot worse. After all, when you are friends with Tony here, you face more gruesome things.”  
“You’re not letting that go, are you?” Tony sighed.   
“No.”   
Loki made his way to the side of his brother, defensively crossing his arms over his chest. He looked bored out of his mind but his eyes sparkled with slight interest. “May I ask what it is you won’t ‘let go’?” The god of mischief asked.   
“No you may not.” I matched his stance, looking straight into his green eyes. A mischievous smile crept to his face as he put his arms to his side and moved himself to stand only inches apart from me.   
“You are a feisty little thing aren’t you?” He flirted. Bending over a slight bit, he put his face right in front of mine. The smallest movement foreword would make our lips touch. “I am quite fond of that.”  
“Good for you,” I snipped, standing my ground.   
A cough reverted my attention away from the trickster and to my dear friend. He cocked an eyebrow at me, practically asking me if he should step in. I shook my head, stepping away from the god and putting my hand on my hip. “Usually I would object to having roommates because, let’s be honest, they are annoying but Tony asked me to help him out and I can’t exactly say no to him so if you want a place to live, I would shut up if I was you.”   
“Does that mean you will let us live with you Lady Y/N?” Thor asked excitedly.   
“Only if you promise not to be too annoying.”  
“I give you my word.”   
\--  
After two months of moving the previous residents to their new homes and renovating some apartments to suit the newcomers, the Asgardians were brought into the building and given their respective chambers. Luckily, this apartment had been a large one so all of them fit perfectly fine without having to force strangers to live with one another. My belongings had been moved into a condo on the top floor of the building where I, as well as the two gods, were now housed. Heimdall lived a floor under us and said if they were any trouble, to come and retrieve him from his chambers. Anyone could tell of how exhausted this man was physically and mentally so when two days passed and the gods became unbearable, I refrained from getting him. He deserved rest.  
The day had started off as the other two had with simple ‘Good morning’s and leaving for work. My shift ended early and this had made my day better. After leaving, I stopped at a local bakery and picked up some baked goods I thought my new roommates would enjoy (now that Stark owned the building, I had no bills to pay on that end so it meant more money for trivial stuff). However, as I walked into the apartment, a dagger flew past my face and stuck itself into the wall next to the door. Turning towards the living area, Thor and Loki were once again going to town at each other. With a sigh, I made my way into the kitchen, putting the food away and inspecting the damage.   
One turned over couch. Coffee table in ruins. One dagger in wall. Two broken lamps. The damage could’ve been worse. I coughed from behind the breakfast bar, hoping to get either one of their attention. It didn’t work. I coughed louder but both just ignored me again. Without much thought, I picked up two apples from the fruit basket and chucked it at the idiots. One apple hit Thor in the arm and the other hit Loki on the shoulder. They finally turned their gaze over to me, argument ending immediately upon seeing me home.   
“Lady Y/N, you are home early,” Thor began the conversation.   
“Yes, there are some days where I don’t have to work so late.” I folded my arms across my chest, staring intently at the blonde man. “Now explain to me why I was gone for only a couple of hours to come home to the apartment in ruins.”  
“Honestly,” Loki sassed. “This isn’t ruins. It could have been much worse.”  
I glared at Loki until he looked away, folding his arms across himself and stared out at nothing in particular.  
“You two are grown men, about a thousand years old or so and yet you fight like children,” I hissed. Thor looked down, guilty of the destruction he caused as Loki stayed blank face as always. That annoyed me most about the God of Mischief. How could he never care about anything? “I hope you plan on cleaning this up and resolving whatever altercation you were having with communication rather than throwing objects around.” I sighed. “I will be back in twenty minutes and when I come back and the place isn’t cleaned, I will show you both how well this mortal can handle a knife when I castrate both of you.” Thor visibly gulped while Loki rolled his eyes.  
Without another word, I left the apartment and walked up the stairs onto the roof. New York has always been a beautiful state to me and sometimes I missed living in the city. Luckily, living in the outskirts gave me a nice view of the place I once called home years ago as well as easy access to the place where my home lived. My home. The Avengers. They were the only people who cared for me when I was alone and broken. When my powers came to be, they never ran. When the markings on my skin appeared, they didn’t bat an eye.  
The team was the only family I had left. Through them, I became a better human being. Though I doubt I am much of a human anymore but it’s nice to think of myself as something other than a monster. I felt loved, I felt being in love. Sure, with that came some heartbreak but I still find it worthwhile as I stare at the view before me. Eternity won’t be so bad as long as I have these beautiful moments like this and the happy memories of all the ones I have loved in this lifetime.   
After what must have been just over twenty minutes, I made my way back to the apartment. I stood outside for a few moments, listening for any yelling or movements. When I heard nothing, I opened the door to find the apartment cleaned up and everything fixed somehow. Thor sat on the couch while Loki was nowhere to be seen. Knowing him, he was either in the library reading or in his room sulking. Either was fine to me considering he was still very much a dick and having him out of my hair was probably the best thing for me.  
Thor looked up at me as I made my way over to him.  
“How were you able to fix the broken lamps?” I questioned, curious as to how they were able to repair the glass and make it look brand new. Thor rubbed the back of his neck and gave me sheepish smile.  
“Loki used his magic to repair the objects that needed to be mended.”  
I nodded. “Oh I almost forgot, I got you and Loki some pastries from a cafe I frequent, they are in the fridge and save some for your brother please.” Thor grunted in response as he got up quickly and made his way into the kitchen to obtain said pastries. Shaking my head at his silliness, I made my way towards my room only to be stopped by Loki’s voice coming from the library.  
“Have you fallen for the oaf yet?” He snarked. I snapped my head in his direction, pausing in the hallways.  
“Excuse me.”  
“Have you fallen for Thor yet?” Loki looked up from his book, crossing his legs and laying the book open on them. “All women fall to their knees for him so it can only be assumed that you would/will too.”  
“Thor isn’t exactly the type of person who I look for in a relationship,” I quipped. “Plus, I just got out of a relationship myself so I do not have any plans of starting another one.”  
“Oh some mortal man broke up with you? What a pity. Though, from what I can tell, I wouldn’t want to be romantically involved with you either.” Usually, rude comments would deflect off of me like bullets to Steve’s shield but his words opened up the fresh wound in my heart. I clenched my jaw to keep myself from outright cursing at the trickster.  
“You would be surprised to know that I broke up with him.” A sharp edge to my voice as I mentally strangled Loki.  
“I am surprised. Did you leave him for he was cheating on you with a much more beautiful woman?”  
I stormed off away from Loki, leaving his insensitive question in the air. Not that he really wanted an answer to it anyways. All Loki ever wanted to do was get under your skin, make himself seem mightier than he really was. His slivertongue did hurt. Not only was I not over my break up with Bucky but he came for my insecurities as well. I always felt inadequate and even with Bucky’s reassurance in our relationship that I was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on in his long life, I still felt monstrous. I still feel monstrous.  
Stripping myself, I closed my bathroom door, locking it for no real reason then unlocking it. Neither gods come into my room much less my bathroom so there was no point in locking doors. I stared at my naked figure in the mirror. Dark lines ran up either arm, joining and meeting at the collar bones before becoming one line that spread down my torso and separated into two lines once again that ran down the inner parts of my legs. These marks proved to the world that I wasn’t normal, wasn’t human.  
These marks showed everyone that I was a monster which was the exact reason I hid them. The exact reason why I found myself disgusting to look at. If I didn’t have them then no one would’ve known I was some hybrid freak of nature. I could’ve lived the rest of this lifetime alongside my friends without closing them off, scared of watching them die before me. I shook the thoughts away before stepping into the shower, allowing the negative thoughts to go down the drain where they belonged.  
These gods were going to be the death of me. Loki in particular was going to be my demise if I didn’t figure out a way to tame his silvertongue.


	4. Chapter Four

“Look at you,” Bucky’s rough voice seemed to echo in the dark, empty room I’ve found myself in. “You’re disgusting. A monster. I can’t believe I ever loved you.” Tears streamed down my face as his words tore me away from the inside. How could he, the most kind person I have ever met, say such cruel things to me?  
“You deserve to be burned at the stake for being some monster.” The scene switched. Tony stood before me with an expressionless face while I stood tied above a bonfire. I tried calling out to him, pleading for my life. Tony just lit a match and threw it onto the wood beneath me. 

With a jolt, I forced myself into a sitting position on my bed. Sweat ran down my face and back as my breath came out in short pants and tears fell onto my duvet. The only thing visible in the dark room was the red glow of my alarm clock. 2:17am. It wasn’t much of a surprise at this point to wake up at this time in this state. Ever since my once dormant powers came, I would have these awful dreams about the ones I love sneering at me, verballing assaulting me and sometimes even trying to kill me. Consciously, I know that the team would never do anything to hurt me and that they would be with me until the end of the line. However, subconsciously, I fought with demons that screamed that I wasn’t meant to be on this planet.  
With a huff, I laid back down, determined to fall back asleep. Nearly an hour of tossing and turning proved that tonight wasn’t going to be a night where I could just go back to sleep. Throwing the duvet off of me, I yanked some leggings on and a hoodie before making my way to the kitchen. A nice warm cup of tea would help calm my nerves, I was positive. From where my room was, I could tell the kitchen light was on. Shrugging it off as either someone forgot to turn it off or Thor was having a midnight Poptart, I strolled into the kitchen and became looking for the kettle.  
“You look atrocious.” Loki’s voice cut through the silence. I sighed and filled up the kettle, putting it onto the stove. “Do you usually look like this when you wake up because if you do, I pity the fool you are to marry.” I didn’t bother looking or responding to Loki’s insults. All he ever seemed to say to me were insults. It was beyond annoying at this point but it was also something I didn’t have the energy to deal with this early in the morning. He let a silence fall over us as I let the kettle come to a boil. Once it screamed, letting me know it was ready, I pulled out two mugs and filled them with boiling water and dunking a tea bag into each. I slid one over to Loki as I prepared the tea the way I preferred.  
“Why are you being kind to me?” Loki whispered just loud enough for me to hear. Finally, I looked at him. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt and a pair of green pajama bottoms. Under his eyes were dark circles I never bothered to notice before and his green eyes that usually shone bright with mischief seemed to be dull. There was no denying that he looked absolutely exhausted.  
“It’s too early to be playing your games.” I simply responded to him. Loki seemed to stare at me for a moment, possibly taking in my 3am appearance as well before sipping his tea. We drank in complete silence, neither of us bothering to break it. It was oddly comforting. It was the type of silence I would experience in the lab with Tony when helping him work on his gadgets or the silence that would fall over Bucky and I when we ate together. My heart squeezed at the realization that I would never feel this type of comfort with the people I love anymore because I pushed them all away. I was too scared of them turning away from me that I completely left them. In a way, it’s too late. I moved on with my life. Got a job outside of S.H.I.E.L.D, got an apartment away from the compound and got rid of anything that linked me to the Avengers I called home. The only person I still had was Tony and that’s only because he is much too stubborn to ever allow me to leave.  
With a sigh, I put my mug in the sink with the plan of cleaning it in the daylight and left for my room. My thoughts were spiraling like they seem to do often as of late. I can’t help but wonder if I avoided one event or if I reacted differently, than I could still be falling asleep in Bucky’s arms in a compound full of friends that would never let me down. I know there was no way to avoid the inevitable. I just wish there was more time before it happened where I could’ve been happy.  
My bed was cold when I crawled into it. One thing I missed was the warmth Bucky would radiate. Sometimes it was overbearing but times like these, it would be perfect. The feeling of his metal arm underneath as I nuzzle into his chest. A tear slipped down my face as I recalled all the nights we spent together. Another tear for all the meals we shared. Soon, I was full blown sobbing. I wish I could just close off my emotions, pretend that I never fell in love. It’s just so much harder to act alright when you have no one you need to act in front of. Sure, I could lie to myself. Say I don’t miss him, that I never loved him but what’s the point in that.  
\--  
A blaring sound tore through my room, startling me awake. I didn’t realize I had drifted asleep. With a groan, I turned the alarm off and sat up in bed. Everything seemed fuzzy from that point on. A routine that I never broke. Bathroom, closet, get dressed, makeup and leave room. Remembering last night, I head into the kitchen, prepared to clean up the mess only to find the mugs on the drying rack, completely clean. Shrugging it off, I began prepping a bagel for breakfast.  
A thunderous yawn alerted me of Thor’s entrance into the kitchen. “Good morning, Lady Y/N,” he mumbled as he reached into the fridge for some orange juice. Over the time we had lived together I noticed that Thor was most definitely not a morning person and Loki was somewhat of a night owl. Or at least that’s what I could conclude about Mister Mischief from his appearance in the kitchen last night but in all honesty, I couldn’t say for certain. I didn’t know much about Loki.  
“Good morning to you too, Thor,” I chirped as I spread cream cheese onto my toasted bagel. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Like the dead.” Thor sent me a sleepy smile as he gulped down a glass of his juice. Looking at the time, I scooted past Thor’s enormous frame and fled for the door, not wanting to be late. With a quick goodbye, I was out the door and into the elevator. For a slight moment my mind wandered to what Loki does whenever I am not home and came quickly to the conclusion that he still sits in the library, reading. As quick as the thoughts entered, the fled and were replaced with what exactly needed to be done today at work.


End file.
